Beating Eggman, Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Beating Eggman, Part 1". is lying on the roof of the Thorndyke Mansion reading a book. : Sonic: I guess I must've seen every place there is to see on this planet, except for the places I have to swim to. shifts inside the Thorndyke Mansion's lounge. Audience on the TV are seen clapping. : Next: Bye bye, my friends! I'll see ya'll tomorrow! : Cream: Bye bye! cries while waving his hand. Ella opens the door holding a pie on her hand. : Ella: I thought you two might like a little snack. : Cream: Thank you, Ella. : T.V reporter: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to go live to our SSTV correspondent, Scarlet Garcia. : Scarlet: The President's top aid is going to make a statement before taking questions from the press call. : Jerome: The President has decided to take action to stop Dr. Eggman! [Cream, Cheese and Ella look up in wonder. The Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays. Scene shifts to Dr. Eggman's fortress.] As the administration develops a concrete plan to stop Dr. Eggman. : Dr. Eggman: Oh yeah?! Well, I hope they come up with a disaster management plan because they're going to need it! laughs. The scene shifts to Knuckles who's climbing up a cliff. : Knuckles: Alright, where's that emerald? looks up and sees the X Tornado flying overhead and decides to follow it. Scene shifts to a closer view of the X Tornado. : Frances: Amy, there's my house down there! : Amy: Which one? : Frances: Do you see the one with the red roof? : Amy: Yeah, that's great, Frances! : Frances: You should come for a visit sometime! : Amy: I will! Thanks! : Frances: Hey Chris, do you think we can fly over our school? : Chris: Uh, well I... maybe... : Tails: Guys, this isn't a sightseeing trip. We've gotta hurry and track down the next Chaos Emerald or Eggman will get it before we do! : Chris: I know, Tails. Sorry. : Tails: It's alright. Hey, Chris, where did you get those new high-tech goggles? From your grandpa? : Chris: Mmm, no, my teacher Mr. Stewart gave them to me. Like them? : Tails: Mmmhmm, they look pretty cool! : Chris: Yeah, they're one of the best gifts I've ever got! inside of the goggles reveal a sensor picking up sounds within the X Tornado. Scene shifts to Chris' elementary school where Mr. Stewart is sitting in his car. : Frances: speaker. Amy, look! There's the school Chris and I go to! X Tornado flies overhead of the school. Mr. Stewart immediately starts up his car and drives off. Scene shifts to the White House. : Commander: The power generator is where Eggman's base are located under the tower, Mr. President. : President: Oh... : Commander: This information came to us from Rouge and Topaz. : President: Well Rouge, I'm glad that my confidence in you wasn't misplaced. : Rouge: This spy stuff is right up my alley! : President: We're all very grateful. Now, let's review our attack plan. : Chairman: Right. Commander stands up. : Topaz: You're taking all of the credit, I see. : Rouge: I did do all the work. frowns. : Military advisor: It will be a two-pronged assault from both sea and air. : President: Yes, but what if Dr. Eggman's robots counterattack? : Military advisor: These forces are merely a diversion. Eggman will deploy his robots against this frontal assault. Meanwhile, a special forces team will approach the angle on the opposite side and sneak into the base from the rear. Once they break into the generator room, they'll cut off Eggman's power supply. : Advisor: They will be back up by a team from the intelligence agency including Rouge and some other agents. : President: Good. : Topaz: How come she gets top billing? : Commander: You know how it works, Topaz! There's a star in every show; we're just bit players! : President: Um, now up to the subject of Sonic. : Advisor: We are ready to capture him and force him to work with us. : President: Well, now, you see... I've sent someone to try a more diplomatic approach. : Advisor: Who, sir? shifts over to the Thorndyke Mansion where Jerome and two agents are ringing the doorbell. Ella opens the door. : Ella: Good day, sir. Ah! You're... the President's aide! : Jerome: Is Sonic at home? : Ella: Err... I don't know... Who's he? : Jerome: I'd like you to let Sonic know that I didn't come here to capture him. I simply came at the request of the President to ask for his cooperation. You should also tell Sonic that if he does agree to work with us, he'll be rewarded. The President gave his pledge that Sonic and his friends will be offered citizenship, and they'll be paid for their services. : Ella: That's all very nice, but I don't think I know no Sonic. : Jerome: We know you know Sonic, a book and starts flickering through pages. Ella. : Ella: But how do you know my name?! : Jerome: We know all about you, this house, and your visitors. : Ella: I already told you, I don't know nothing so why don't you put an end in your shoe and beat it? : Jerome: I can cause a lot of problamers for you, lady. Get Sonic! closes the door. Jerome attempts to open it and then Ella opens it and throws a bucket of water at Jerome before closing the door. Argh... what kind of security is this?! You weren't supposed to jump in front of me, now I smell like forwag : Mr. Tanaka: Ella, who was it? : Ella: Just because he's the President's "big-shot" assistant, he thinks he can threaten me! Well, I just showed him he's all wet! shifts to the White House. : President: Yes, I see. Bye. He couldn't even get on the door to see him. : Chairman: Who knew hedgehogs were headstrong?! : Advisor: It looks like we'll have to stop Eggman ourselves, Mr. President. : President: I suppose we'll have to count Sonic out. : Rouge: You don't need him in the game! : President: Huh? : Rouge: Not when you've got me going a bat for you! : President: Ah! You're right, Rouge! : Rouge: (I'm not going to let anything stop me from getting my hands on the Chaos Emerald this time!) shifts to Station Square. Mr. Stewart is driving his car. : Mr. Stewart: Hmm, I wonder where they could be heading to now... shifts to the X Tornado. The green Chaos Emerald is flashing. : Tails: The Chaos Emerald's picking up something! : Chris: That's great! : Tails: See at that locater screen? : Chris: South-east. : Tails: Chaos Emerald, here we come! X Tornado turns around. : Mr. Stewart: Hmm, they turned again! X Tornado lands at the Tingalin Villa corn field. : Chris: The stopes says that there is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in this field. We beat Eggman to it! Open up so we can start looking! : Tails: We can look from here! : Chris: Hm? : Tails: Wait and see! presses a button and pulls a lever back. The X Tornado starts transforming. : Frances: What's this?! jet boosters convert into feet. Wow! : Amy: Wow Tails! What did you do? : Tails: Heh-heh! I turned it into an all-purpose robot called the X Cyclone! What do you guys say we take it for a little stroll? : Chris: Uh huh! : Tails: Now let's find that Chaos Emerald! shifts to Mr. Stewart. : Mr. Stewart: A Chaos Emerald, eh? out a device. This is Chalkboard Charlie calling homeroom! Over! shifts to the corn field. : Chris: Looks like there's the Chaos Emerald right under our feet! : Amy: But we didn't bring a shovel. : Frances: That's okay, because we've got the X Cyclone to dig for us! Isn't that right, Tails? : Chris: Hey, yeah! You said it was an all-purpose robot! : Tails: I... didn't include a digging function. Frances and Amy act surprised. : Amy: It's not all-purpose, is it? : Tails: Not exactly. : Chris: Guys, I bet the farmhouse we saw has a shovel we can borrow. off. : Frances: Huh? I'll go with you! shifts to the White House. : Advisor: This may be well our only opportunity, Mr. President. If Eggman leaves to chase after that Chaos Emerald, we can attack the base while he's gone will improve the odds of our success. : Chairman: Then we'll have Eggman on the run. : Advisor: Mr. President? : President: Let's get this job done! signal goes off; troopers position themselves in preparation for the war while Knuckles watches what's happening. : Knuckles: I wonder what's up now. forces start moving along the sea. Some agents station themselves to receive signals. Scene shifts to the Eggman's room within his base. Eggman watches a T.V ad. : Ad voice 1: Now folks, let's see how a single application of V-10 Stain Remover handles this gooey stain! Hah! Wow, look at that! : Bocoe: That's rad! Let's call and order some! : Dr. Eggman: I wish that stuff got rid of commercials, too! : Ad voice 1: Just think, you'll save a fortune with just one bottle of- : Ad voice 2: A Chaos Emerald buried in a corn field near Tingalin Villa. : Dr. Eggman: What kind of show is this? Eggman steps in closer to the screen. : Ad voice 3: Yes, near Tingalin Villa, a giant jet landed there and they're starting to dig right now : Ad voice 1: Call in the next ten minutes and receive a bonus bottle with no extra cost. Eggman presses a button, revealing the Selection Machine. : Dr. Eggman: Bring the cards! : Decoe: Here you are, doctor. Dr. Eggman the cards. : Dr. Eggman: Now then... at his cards. I'm not sure. his cards into the machine and pulls down the lever. The machine displays three images of E-35 Funfun. Funfun! Perfect! appears and takes off into the sky out of the base. Dr. Eggman follows. The G.U.N. agents watch this from their station. : G.U.N. agent: There he goes. Get ready to mobilize! shifts to the military area. : Military voice: Squadron A is away! Squadron B, get set for your run on the island. : Knuckles: They're attacking Eggman's base! shifts to Tingalin Villa. Mr. Stewart is seen driving towards Chris' location. Chris, Frances, Amy and Tails begin to dig on the ground. : Tails: It must be deep. : Chris: Just keep digging. : Frances: What's that? : Amy: Sounds like a jet! flies overhead. and lands at a spot distant from the heroes. : Frances: Who's that? : Chris: Oh no, it's Dr. Eggman! : Amy: Do something! nods and hops into the X Tornado. : Dr. Eggman: Have you found my Chaos Emerald yet? : Tails: We're not going to give it to you! : Amy: That's right! : Dr. Eggman: Very well, I'll just take it then! : Chris: Hey, I'd better find a phone and call Sonic! : Amy: Tell him to hurry! : Chris: Come on, Frances! grabs Frances' hand and they run off. : Dr. Eggman: Go! Get them, Funfun! : Amy: Stop 'em, X Cyclone! : Tails: Let's go! X Cyclone takes off into the X Tornado and flies towards Funfun. Funfun activates its fan on its chest, blowing up a powerful current that sends Amy flying away as she screams. Amy! X Tornado is then blown into the ground. : Dr. Eggman: You're blowing those brats away! Good work! current creates an opening in the field. : Tails: Uh oh! and Frances, who are running from Eggman0, see the current and dive towards the ground. The wind destroys the settlement. : Dr. Eggman: Laughs. This is the most "fun fun" I've had in a long time! X Tornado continues to get pushed away by the current. : Tails: The control stick is jammed up! goggles get blown away. Scene shifts to Mr. Stewart. : Mr. Stewart: That corn field must be around here somewhere. Huh? screen displays that the goggles have flown in the other direction. They're heading the other way! Alright! Stewart turns around and drives off. Scene shifts to the sea and Dr. Eggman's fortress where the air and naval forces begin their attack. The fighter planes and battleships fire their rockets at the base. The inside of the base is revealed and small piles of rubble is dropping : Bocoe: What's happening? : Decoe: It's an attack, you bolt brain! Those fighter planes are firing at us, and there are battleships, too! : Bocoe: We will show them! Let us launch a counterattack! sealed hatch opens, revealing E-11 Beacon and E-14 Sneezer. E-14 Sneezer bombards the battleships while Beacon attacks the fighter planes. Rouge watches the fight from another section of the island. : Rouge: They're putting up quite a fight! Now let's knock out the power! gives the signal for Topaz and the special forces team to move into the base. Scene shifts to the White House. : President: My fellow civilians- err I mean 'My fellow citizens", today our millinery- no, our "military"- : Cameramen: You're in live in 15 seconds, Mr. President. shifts into Station Square. : Scarlet: We interrupt our regular broadcast to bring you this live, emergency address from the President. : President: My fellow citizens, today our military forces launched an all-out assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman. shifts into the Thorndyke Mansion. Despite repeated warnings, Dr. Eggman has continued to threaten the peace and wellbeing of our nation. : Cream: We have to tell Sonic about this! stands up and leaves while Cheese follows. Scene shifts to the base where the fight continues. : President: This conflict is unfortunate, but we cannot allow Dr. Eggman to achieve his goal for world domination. We must stop him now before it is too late. and Sneezer continue their attacks against the military naval and aerial forces. A bomb is seen going off, opening an entrance into the base. Rouge, Topaz and the special forces enter in. Scene shifts to the Thorndyke Mansion's garage. : Sonic: Hey Tails, let's go- huh? : Cream: How could they leave without you, Sonic? [Chuck appears as he walks down the stairs : Chuck: Hi there, Sonic! Tails went flying with Amy and Chris and his friend, Frances. I'm not sure where. They left quite a while ago so I don't think they'll be gone too much longer. : Sonic: Argh... lousy time for a joyride! shifts to Mr. Stewart in the Tingalin Villa who is seen picking up Chris' goggles. : Mr. Stewart: These are the goggles I gave Chris. I hope he's okay... shifts to Funfun in another area of the Tingalin Villa. : Chris: The wind's got this thing down! is seen hammering planks of wood down into the ground with her Piko Piko Hammer while holding on to the wood. Amy! : Amy: Don't worry, I'm almost there! the X Cyclone stands up. : Tails: I won't let you win, Eggman! : Dr. Eggman: Laughs. That measly machine of yours is no match for my robot! : Tails: Oh yeah?! : Dr. Eggman: Let's compete and see whose robot rules! Knocking your puny X Cyclone will be a breeze! clicks his fingers, commanding Funfun to blow a stronger current. The X Cyclone gets pushed back. Eggman laughs. It seems that Tails is in wail for his head! dirt kicks up with the wind and sends the X Cyclone flying into the air. Scene shifts to Mr. Stewart driving along the field. : Mr. Stewart: Huh? pile of leaves fly into Mr. Stewart's car's windscreen. I can't see! It's like a tornado! a phone, dials a number and starts talking into it, albeit a different voice. Is this the Thorndyke Residence? shifts to the Thorndyke Mansion's garage. : Chuck: Yes, that's right. Sorry? What did you say? Speak up! They're in Tingalin Villa?! Thanks a lot, I'll send someone after them right away! up phone. : Cream: Who was that, grandpa? : Chuck: He wouldn't say who he was... Chris needs your help in Tingalin Villa. : Sonic: Right! runs off. : Announcer: Can Sonic get to his friends fast enough to save them? Find out, next time! [The Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts